Probe systems may be utilized to test operation and/or performance of a device under test (DUT). Probe systems generally include one or more probes that may be configured to provide a test signal to the DUT and/or to receive a resultant signal from the DUT. By measuring the response of the DUT to the test signal (e.g., by measuring and/or quantifying the resultant signal), the operation and/or performance of the DUT may be quantified.
Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to test the DUT under controlled environmental conditions. As examples, it may be desirable to test the DUT under controlled thermal conditions, under controlled light conditions, and/or under controlled atmospheric conditions, such as to quantify operation and/or performance of the DUT under these controlled environmental conditions. Additionally or alternatively, it also may be desirable to test the DUT under low noise conditions, such as by limiting electromagnetic interference (EMI) with the testing process and/or by limiting electromagnetic radiation and/or electric fields within the testing environment.
Traditionally, probe systems have utilized enclosures to control and/or regulate the test environment. Some enclosures are configured to house and/or contain the DUT, the one or more probes, and one or more manipulators that may be utilized to position the probes relative to the DUT. While such enclosures may be effective, they also may be inconvenient, as such enclosures must be opened to permit adjustment of the position of the probes via actuation of the manipulators.
Other enclosures are configured to retain the one or more manipulators external to the enclosure. Such enclosures may permit adjustment of the position of the probes, via actuation of the manipulators, without opening the enclosure. However, such enclosures must include an aperture that permits a mechanical linkage, which supports the probe, to extend from the manipulator and into the enclosure. This aperture may limit the effectiveness of the enclosure at controlling environmental conditions therein. Traditional structures that have been utilized to seal, or at least partially seal, this aperture also may reduce the positioning accuracy of the probe, such as via contact between the traditional structures and the probe. Thus, there exists a need for improved shielded probe systems.